Fantasy I always wanted
by angelofdeath665
Summary: people always wished they could get something for Naruto he just wanted to leave Konoha from the lies people told him since was little but now he finally got the chance


**As always, I do not own a damn thing besides the Oc's. I am not good at descriptions so use the regular outfits from canon until I get good at descriptions and give Naruto a new outfit that actually makes him look cool like his trench coat from shippuden XD.**

Naruto Uzumaki was walking through tanzaku gai thinking on what to do because his sensei Jaraiya ditched him so he could go to the brothel. And it pissed him off to no end he was supposed to be training him to fight the akatsuki not go to brothels and have his fun. So here he is now going in to the same brothel as Jaraiya to pick him up because he saw him carrying two sake bottles with him so he decided that he would pick him up by midnight. He was almost there when he heard somebody speaking the first he could easily tell was Jaraiya and the second he couldn't tell but could definetly say it was female. They were talking about something so he decided to go closer and see what they were saying.

It was the female who spoke first "so what are we going to do about Naruto we know he's going to freak out when you tell him about his father". "Yeah I know but if I tell him it will make him want to be stronger then anything so I have to tell him now" said Jiraiya. She sighed "you know I can't let you do that Jaraiya". "I know Helen but even if you do try and stop me I will still tell him. I am his godfather so I should know what's best for him" said Jiraiya.

Naruto for his part was shocked at this information because Jiraiya was his godfather but he wasn't there to watch him and protect him from the mobs that beat him on a daily basis. So he decided to leave and just go to a different country and see if he could stay there. So he wrote a note saying he left to a different country because no one loved him there in Konoha and left it there with his backpack.

'THUD'

Jiraiya's head snapped in the direction he heard the noise and went towards it but when he got there he gasped there was Naruto's backpack with a note saying _'he went to a different country cause no one loved him and he wouldn't be able to grow strong with how many times Jiraiya ditched him to go to brothels'_."Why would he do this I haven't even told him who his father was" said Jiraiya. "Maybe he heard you say you were his godfather and left" said Helen. Jiraiya went wide-eyed he forgot how Naruto was treated in Konoha he was chased daily by mobs and beaten to an inch of his life. So now here was Jiraiya crying his eyes out like a broken man "what have I done" Jiraiya said. Helen hated seeing the man she respects the most crying his eyes out over his godson but he should have been there for him when he needed him the most. Because the life of a jinchuuriki is never easy especially when you have one that destroyed half of your village but she wish's Naruto the best of luck on his journey to find happiness in what country he chooses to go to.

**(Time skip 1 week later)**

Jiraiya was back in Konoha to tell Tsunade the news of Naruto going to a different country to start a new life and tell her it was his fault for him leaving. Even though Naruto wasn't liked in the village people were still wondering where the kid had gone because he actually livened the place up by pulling pranks, always telling jokes. Heck even some of the civilian girls had a crush on him but they never talked to him because they were shy like a certain Hyuga heiress.

**Hokage office**

Tsunade Godaime Hokage was wondering where Jiraiya and Naruto were because without him it wasn't as fun but he had to get stronger to defeat Akatsuki.

Knock Knock

"come in" Tsunade yelled and in walked the secretary saying something that made her heart stop "Tsunade-sama Jiraiya-sama is here saying he has important news" said the secretary 'what where's Naruto at' thought Tsunade "well send him in" said Tsunade. Low and behold it was Jiraiya looking as if he committed a crime of the ultimate offense as he hung his head in shame Tsunade looked him over and seen he looked as if he was crying. "Jiraiya where is Naruto" she said dangerously as if she wanted to punch and send him into the forest of Hi no kuni. All he did was give her a note and when she was done reading it she dropped the note and yelled a single word "**Anbu**" she yelled and within a moments notice the room was surrounded by people wearing masks. Each mask representing a different animal. "Naruto Uzumaki left Jiraiya while he was checking his spy network because he found out Jiraiya was his godfather" at this point they all glared at Jiraiya. They all respected the blonde enigma that was Naruto because he lived a life that even hardened shinobi couldn't handle but he still had a smile on his face. "Sorry Jiraiya-san but you lost all my respect I saved the kid a few times and want to know what I saw?" questioned a Neko wearing masked Anbu.

He shook his head yes "his eyes were devoid of emotion like he wasn't even there and he just got up like it was nothing after the beatings he took I was surprised because they used justu kunai sticks anything they could find so they could use it on him to kill him. But now he left so he should be safe from the villagers unless he goes to Iwa" said neko. All of them bowed there heads wondering how he came out of it always smiling there respect for Naruto went higher the Anbu on her left looked at Jiraiya in disgust he may have been a Sannin and had a lot of respect in other countries but not with these Anbu. "um Tsunade-sama do you want us to go look for him and convince him to come back" asked a tora masked Anbu. "No let him be for now he has suffered to much to come back right away" said Tsunade seriously. "But Tsunade-sama I can't lose him he means to much to me to lose him" said neko everyone looked at her the Anbu had there jaws on the ground while Tsunade let a single tear roll down her face.

"I'm sorry neko but I can't do that imagine what would happen if he went to another village. We would be declaring war against any village he goes to. he has a lot of respect from other villages he could go to the land of spring he could go to wave country. Heck he could even go to the daimyo's house and stay there because he got us alliances that we could never have gotten without him" said Tsunade. "fine Hokage-sama" said neko in a cold tone that made chills go up everybody's spine it was devoid of emotion the Hokage had a frown on her face.

It was quiet as everyone was remembering the blonde knucklehead who was pulling pranks to have fun but they knew why he did it. "um Hokage-sama should we tell his friends since he considered them family" asked Tora "yes I will tell them in one hour if you may can you go tell them for me?" asked Tsunade. "Yes me and my squad will go inform them" said neko "thank you neko and I'm sorry but he has a better chance at having a better life out of the village then in it" said the Hokage. Neko didn't speak all she did was nod and told her team to inform the rookie 12.

**(time skip 1 hour)**

Shikamaru Nara was heading to the Hokage's office with his friends Kiba and Choji they were wondering where there friend Naruto is because he left for a 3 year training trip with a Sannin so he could face S-class criminals that are after him but he knew the blonde would have to train until he couldn't move. He sighed it was days like these he wishes he was in a coma to dream about cloud watching 'why is my life so troublesome' thought our typical lazy Nara.

As they entered the Hokage's office he saw they weren't the only ones to be called


End file.
